Sisters
by Lil' Ass Kicker
Summary: Ally's sister comes into town... pain in the ass counting times, Auslly and engaged Auslly. 3 Very mild 'swearing' if you count ass as one.


**I** **_donnot_ own A & A. I recently got back into A&A so... **

_**Sisters **_

**_3rd person_ **

Her **sister **had been there for a few days and she was already annoying her, stupid 'Looney Tunes'. That was her name, or nickname. People had actually forgotten her real name so Looney Tunes it was. Looney, because she was absolutely mad and tunes because, just like her **sister**, she could sing amazingly. She was an artist, going by the name Penny for her job. Maybe it was her name... who knows! Surprisingly, she was a long blonde haired, pinky eyed, tall, (don't know how it happened) dancer/singer/actress, who by the way was amazing at her jobs and who could really piss you off.

She had even annoyed Dez, and they were alike. She asked obscene questions like:

"Why do ya always sing?" When she knew of Ally's love of music.

When Ally and Austin would practice dancing, she'd interject with:

"Head up."

"Lock ya frame, Ally!"

She'd even join them and push her to her 'dance space' and him to his.

"This is yer dance space," She'd place her. "This is Austins."

But she had her uses, if people were accusing of her **sisters** antics, she'd step in to have a go at the accuser that could potentially hurt her **sisters** feelings. In fact, just yesterday she told some man who said 'dancing in the middle of the shop wasn't her job' to go a 'own a music store where some little twats came in and annoyed the crap out of ya with their petty needs for an instrument' and then she took the item from his grasp, swearing at him in Spanish until he ran away.

And when someone came in, talking to Ally about 'petty' problems such as someone annoying their friend she stepped in claiming:

"That's nice."

"I can assure you it wasn't." The woman looked mortified.

"That's nice."

"Goodness me you need to work on your people skills." That got her riled up. "What happened to your friends then?"

"She got me elocution lessons."

In to which the woman laughed in her face. "Didn't really work did they?"

"Oh yes they did." The woman looked surprised. "I used to say 'fuck off' now I say 'that's nice'." Let's just say the woman stormed off.

So what I'm trying to say is that... she was a cow, but she had a good side. Following? Good, because on with our little fairy tale story.

* * *

"ALLY!" Looney Tunes called.

"WHAT?"

"Some blondie that was here yesterday is here again. Should I send him up to ya?"

"YES! IT'S AUSTIN!"

"Okay!" She turns back to the blonde man and smiles. "You can go up." He smiles and goes half way up the stairs before she stops him. "Wait," He turns to look at her and prepares to hear something important, the look on her face looks too serious for a small thing. "Leave the door open, I know what ya teenagers are like. I mean seriously, keep it in yer pants boy!" It attracted many looks around, to her defending herself. "What? I'm not wrong!"

* * *

"Hey, I'm sorry about her." He shrugs it off.

"No problem. Why'd you call me down here? I mean the interrogation was okay but I kinda need a purpose to be here rig-" He stops himself. "I don't need a purpose."

"Well I have one. I have a new song. Wanna hear?"

"Sure."

_"Before I fall too fast_  
_ Kiss me quick but make it last_  
_ So I can see how badly this will hurt me when you say goodbye_

_ Keep it sweet, keep it slow_  
_ Let the future pass and don't let go_  
_ But tonight I could fall too soon into this beautiful moonlight_

_ But you're so hypnotizing_  
_ You've got me laughing while I sing_  
_ You've got me smiling in my sleep_  
_ And I can see this unraveling_  
_ Your love is where I'm falling_  
_ But please don't catch me..._

_ See this heart won't settle down_  
_ Like a child running scared from a clown_  
_ I'm terrified of what you do_  
_ My stomach screams just when I look at you_

_ Run far away so I can breathe_  
_ Even though you're far from suffocating me_  
_ I can't set my hopes too high_  
_ 'Cause every "Hello" ends with a "Goodbye"_

_ But you're so hypnotizing_  
_ You've got me laughing while I sing_  
_ You've got me smiling in my sleep_  
_ And I can see this unraveling_  
_ Your love is where I'm falling_  
_ But please don't catch me..._

_ So now you see why I'm scared_  
_ I can't open up my heart without a care_  
_ But here I go, It's what I feel_  
_ And for the first time in my life I know it's real_

_ But you're so hypnotizing_  
_ You've got me laughing while I sing_  
_ You've got me smiling in my sleep_  
_ And I can see this unraveling_  
_ Your love is where I'm falling_  
_ So please don't catch me_

_ If this is love please don't break me_  
_ I'm giving up so just catch_ me." **(Donnot own Catch me or Demi Lovato) **

"Shut up, up there! I have a headache." They could hear Looney Tunes shout up and then groan unhappily.

Like I said, pain in the ass. Count: 1

* * *

"What's wrong?" Looney Tunes/ Penny asks Ally.

"Nothing."

"Is it that blonde? He looked like a little mischievous one!" She exclaims, her Irish country side accent really appearing. Lemme walk you through that part: She is American but she moved to Ireland and is visiting, maybe even permanently, and y'know how accents creep up on ya? That's her.

"No! Well, yes and no."

"What?"

"He didn't _do _anything wrong."

"Then your paranoid as to what." Penny states, sure of herself.

"No... y'know how we used to date?"

"No."

Ally looks annoyed, _doesn't she listen._

"And I would hardly say you dated. It was one failed date."

Pain in the ass count: 2

* * *

"Hey, Ally!" Dallas greets, walking in to... do something...

"Hey, Dallas!"

"Is _this _the famous crush of yours?! Or was that the one who wouldn't dance who you used to fancy?" Penny shouts down the stairs.

"The second one." Austin from next to her in the practice room, he was showing her a new song, tells her.

"Oh... I don't like him."

"Neither do I. He seems... off."

"Oh... his expression just went from happy to down in a second. Do you think he asked her out and she said no?"

"Nah... she would've said yes. It isn't that."

"Care to make a bet?"

"Okay." Ally waves them down as Dallas leaves, head down in shame just as they shook on it.

They rush over to her and Penny thinks: _Easy win. _

"What is it?" Austin asks.

"Dallas just asked me out! And I said no." Austin's face falls to an angry one.

"HA! I TOLD YOU! Dallas asked me whether or not she'd say yes and I lied!"

Pain in the ass count: 3

* * *

"C'mon get up! Rise and shine!" Penny bangs two instruments together to wake the duo. "Austin! C'mon! Go home! Ally, c'mon! If dad see's Austin spent the night he'll kill you! I mean, he knows your engaged but that won't stop him from killing the both of you!" Their twenty now, and she couldn't just leave her dad. Engaged or not.

"What?" Ally demands, sitting up and wiping the sleep out of her eyes. "I was having a nice dream where you _died!" _She hissed.

"You too! I have that dream about you _every night." _Penny exclaims, clapping her hands in delight.

"Shut up."

"Is Austin up?"

"No," Austin groans. "He is not."

"Your talking to me dumb ass!"

"Crap!"

Pain in the ass count: 4 (Kinda nice count for making Ally laugh: 1)

**What did you think? x**


End file.
